Recently, various services and functions provided in a portable device are gradually extended. In order to enhance the utility value of such a portable terminal and perform various functions, various applications executable in the portable terminal are developed.
Accordingly, one or more applications may be installed in a portable device which may be movable and has a touch screen, such as a smart phone, a mobile phone, a notebook Personal Computer (PC), a tablet PC, and the like. Users take photographs to which various scene modes and image effects are applied through camera applications installed in the portable terminal. The photographed image is stored in a certain folder (e.g., a Data Center Infrastructure Management (DCIM) folder) without a user selection in an internal memory of the portable device or an external memory, such as a memory card, and the like. The user may arrange photographs stored in a certain folder of the portable device by using a separate application or a desktop computer connected in a wired or a wireless manner.
It is an inconvenience for the user to create a folder for each date and place for photo management, or to apply various photo effects (e.g., an indoor mode, black and white, inversion, and the like) after taking photographs.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for taking a photograph by using a camera widget where a location for storing the photographed image is set.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.